


Another One Bites The Gay

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, IM THE CHATFIC LORD, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), THEYRE EASY DONT JUDGE ME, Texting, chatfic, everyone is LGBTQ+, yes another one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: yet another one of thesecatch me having like 3 gc fics at once like a HEATHEN





	1. the beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Yes,,another one of these  
> Nobody stop me, i like gc fics

**razzledazzle** added **mothman** **,** **hackernerd, shirogay, alluring, hunkyhunk, shaylien, mattario** and  **adamn** to  **another one bites the gay**

 **razzledazzle** **:** GOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE

 **razzledazzle** **:** welcome to the first day of senior year aka hell

 **hackernerd:**  the adults graduated in like 1800 why are they here

 **razzledazzle** **:** because we need the whole squad here, also without the adults this place would burn down

 **shirogay** **:** bold of you to assume i’m an adult

 **hackernerd:** shiro you’re 25

 **mothman:** shiro was up last night watching mean girls and eating spicy ramen he isnt an adult

 **shirogay** **:** keith you’re grounded

 **hunkyhunk:**  good morning everyone, ive hit snooze on my alarm 5 times

 **alluring** **:** GOOD MORNING IS EVERYONE AT STARBZ CAUSE THEY PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER

 **shaylien** **:** lmao yes

 **shaylien:** i already got coffees for the squad

 **hunkyhunk** **:** babe you are a gem and i would die for you

 **adamn:** back when the adults were in hs we all got in the car, drove to starbucks, sat in the school parking lot for 2 minutes before going into school

 **mattario** **:** good times

 **shirogay** **:** GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME CHILDREN DONT BE LATE AND HAVE FUN

 

 **hackernerd:** apparently the school spent last years budget on,,benches on the end of the sidewalk

 **adamn:** have they done nothing about the bathrooms

 **mothman:** the bathroom is gross as hell

 **razzledazzle** **:** keith and i were going to sneak in there to kiss but it was too gross

 **hackernerd** **:** gross

 **razzledazzle:** shut it i love him


	2. its the second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEITH PLEASE GET SOME SLEEP IM BEGGING

**razzledazzle** > **mothman**  
  
 **razzledazzle** : good morning my beautiful prince <3   
  
**mothman** : good morning <3  
  
 **razzledazzle** : IT IS EXACTLY ONE (1) MONTH UNTIL THE BEST MONTH OF THE YEAR- THE MONTH MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND WAS BORN  
  
 **mothman** : shehdh BABE PLS  
  
 **razzledazzle** : <3 i love youuuu  
  
  
  
**another one bites the gay** **  
** **  
** **mothman** : im in thace’s and he let us have our phones out so YEET  
  
 **mothman** : i also pissed off sendaks kid when i said “shut up carol, i’m gay”  
  
 **shirogay** : thats my boy :,)  


**mothman:** luckily sendicks kid has C lunch while we have A  


**adamn:**  THEY STILL LET HIM TEACH THERE??

 **gremlin:** mhm, and hes still an asshole

 **mattario:** HE WAS THE WORST

 **alluring:** if he tries anything horrible i’ll be at the BOE with my father :)

 **shaylien:** allura is a god among us

 **hunkyhunk:** alexa play god is a woman

 **alluring:** whats sendicks kids name again

 **mothman:** kevin

 **alluring:** ew Kevin

 **alluring:** is he a fuckboy

 **shaylien:** yeah p much

 

 

 **razzledazzle:** could..could anybody hear the announcments?

 **mothman:** lmao nope

 **alluring:** mary has been working there since like..forever im suprised she hasnt retired yet

 **shaylien:** THE ANNOUNCMENTS WERE SO HARD TO HEAR

 **hunkyhunk:** RIP

 

 **gremlin:** this lunch group is INSANE oh my god

 **mothman:** i saw sendick pass by on the way to lunch and he fucking growled at me oh my god

 **alluring:** he...he fucking growled?? like a dog??

 **adamn:** its sendick what’d you expect???

 **mattario:** he basically is a dog LMAO

 

 **mothman:** haha i just finished eng and bio hw and i didnt sleep at ALL

 **razzledazzle:** KEITH IT IS 4AM

 **mothman:** I KNOW

 **mattario:** LANCE WHY ARE YOU UP AT 4???

 **razzledazzle:** SHHHH

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second day was hetic  
> i have so much hw to do  
> See yall in the next one
> 
> short cause i had a lot of hw but i might clean it when i have time ahhssh


	3. i am..very late rip me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so caught up in school i forgot to update whoops
> 
> also it’s homecoming and keith hates it
> 
> also it goes from bolded to normal cause i was too lazy to change the font rip me

razzledazzle: IT IS

hunkyhunk: HALLOWEEN

razzledazzle: SPOOKS

hunkyhunk: SCARES

razzledazzle: ooooooh spooooky

shirogay: it is october 5th

razzledazzle: happy Halloween 5th

hackernerd: no

hunkyhunk: HALLOWEEN MONTH

hackernerd: why

razzledazzle: BECAUSE

 

 

razzledazzle: today is the homecoming dance

shaylien: YEET

mothman: hhhhhHhhhhhh i dont want to go

mothman: too much noise and ye ah

razzledazzle: amor, you dont have to go if you dont want to, nobody will pressure you <3

hackernerd: im not going either

hackernerd: because apparently girls have to wear a dress or a skirt and im like “no” so yeah

razzledazzle: thats fine pidgetto

 

shaylien: I JUST WALKED INTO KOLIVANS CLASS

shaylien: AND HE WAS SITTING ON THE DESK  SINGING I WANT IT THAT WAY

shaylien: AND WE MADE EYE CONTACT FOR A BREIF SECOND AND HE GOES “oh, balmera” and just hops of the desk

mothman: oh my god

shirogay: one time i got drunk and Adam was carrying me upstairs to bed and i started crying while singing i want it that way

adamn: i want a divorce

shirogay: we arent even married

adamn: WE COULD BE

shirogay: are you proposing?

adamn: mabye

mothman: dads pls

razzledazzle: AMOR THACE JUST SAID “i ship kogane and mcclain, before they were dating i would pair them up together”

hunkyhunk: kick

alluring: kick

adamn: kick

mattario: kick

shirogay: kick

shaylien: kick 

hackernerd: kick

razzledazzle: what

mothman: what

 

mothman > shirogay

mothman: HE CALLED ME AMOR

mothman: AAAAAAAA

shirogay: keith you useless gay

 

*mothman changed the group name to _useless gays *****_

mothman: we really are useless gays huh

shirogay: we are uwu

hackernerd: im a useless aroace

razzledazzle: ahshdhdg

shaylien: OKAY WHO IS AND ISNT GOING TO HOMECOMING I NEED TO KNOW FOR CARPOOL

razzledazzle: im not cause im staying with keef uwu

mothman: ha im not going

hunkyhunk: IM GOING

hackernerd: lmao not me cause girls have to wear dresses and i hate dresses sooooo

hunkyhunk: Okay so its me, shay, acxa, ezor, narti, zethrid, plax and flor

razzledazzle: we can meet up after at the garrett moms bakery

hunkyhunk: YEET

razzledazzle: that good with you pidgetto?

hackernerd: YEET

mothman:yee...haw

razzledazzle: amor oh my god

mattario: will u be the yee to my haw

mothman: why

mattario: im single and desprate

adamn: matt oh my god

shirogay: matt pls

mattario: love me

hackernerd: no

mattario: but siiiiiis :(

hackernerd: on

mattario: what

hackernerd: no

mattario: >:(

mattario: wHY WONT ANYONE LOVE MEEEE

shirogay: i love you

adamn: i also love you

mattario: wh

mattario: wh at

* _mattario_ went offline*

hackernerd: congratulations yall killed him

 

razzledazzle > mothman

razzledazzle: so seeing as you wont be going to homecoming, you want to come to my house and binge b99??

mothman: uhh hell yeah??

mothman: but like,,ur the “social” kinda guy and i thought you’d want to go to homecoming 

razzledazzle: yeah but i also want to cuddle my boyfriend and not have him be alone in his house all night

mothman: hsdhdhdh almaaaaaa you’re being soft

razzledazzle: <3

mothman: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h a im not going to homecoming i hate parties and they’re loud  
> also..adashatt???..i have no idea what matts age even is but

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE LONGERISH ONES


End file.
